$\left(-x + 7\right)\left(-5x + 9\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -x \cdot \left(-5x + 9\right) + 7 \cdot \left(-5x + 9\right)$ $= \left( -x \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 5x^2 + \left( -x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 5x^2 + \left( -9x - 35x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 5x^2 - 44x + \left( 7 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 5x^2 - 44x + 63$